Forgotten Memories
by AnimegirlTohru
Summary: SEQUEL TO HEIDI THE HEAVENLY! It's Heidi's 16th birthday. She and Lin go to see Wicked. There is a strange man that seems to have been following them... What could this all mean? What will happen? Rated T for a few reasons...
1. Sixteen

**Hey! This is the sequel to Heidi the Heavenly! Thanks for all your reviews I'm glad you liked it! So here the sequel Forgotten Memories! Enjoy!**

_Heidi's POV_

I woke up and looked at my calendar. May 8th, today is my sixteenth birthday. In ten days it would be Lin's birthday. Wow time flies. I looked over at Lin's bed. She already went downstairs. I got dressed and went down.

"Heidid! Happy birthday!" Lin exclaimed.

I hugged her, "Thanks Lin!"

Lin lead me into the kitchen. Everyone else was already at the table;. Lin sat down next to Glinda, there was one more chair next to Lin. I sat by her and Aunt Nessa and Mom sat across from me.

"Happy birthday my sweet," Mom said smiling.

"Thanks Mom."

"I can't beileve you are sixteen now!"

I just smiled. We ate breakfast.

After breakfast Lin dragged my into the living room. Presents... I really didn't need anything, but oh well."

The first present I opened was from Aunt Nessa. It was a pretty necklace, it was a sparkling gold chain with pieces of amethyst shaped like hearts.

The next was from Lin, she gave me a Wicked shirt with Defying Gravity on it and the book Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West.

"One of my favorite songs, and thanks for the book!"

I opened Meg and Dimitri's present next. They got me a journal. It was green on the outside and the pages were a light pink.

"Thanks Meg and Dimitri!"

Everything else I got was: a new ipod from Jen, Glinda gave me a big make-up kit (I wasn't sure how well some of these colors would blend with green... Haha.) and I got a broom from Mom and Dad.

"Thank you for all the gifts!" I hugged everyone.

"Well we have one more thing," Jen said.

"Really? But I've already gotten so much..."

I heard the door open. Cynthia walked in!

"Cynthia!" I ran and hugged her.

"Happy birthday Heidi," Cynthia said. "I've missed you."

"Yeah me too, and I'm glad you could make it!"

Cynthia got out a small envelope from her pocked and handed it to me.

I opened it. There were two Wicked tickets inside it.

I hugged Cynthia. "Thank you, thank you, thank you a hundred million times!"

Cynthia smiled. "Read the fine print on the back"

I flipped the ticket over. The fine print said 'The Original Broadway Cast Returns!'"

I looked at Mom and Glinda, "This is the best birthday ever!" I hugged them both.

"And you are now sixteen so you can take whoever you want," Mom told me.

"Lin wanna see Wicked just like we did before?" I asked jokingly. I knew she would.

"Yeah of course, do you even need to ask?" Lin replied.

I laughed, "Think of it as an early birthday present."

"Thanks Heidi!"

Wicked with the whole original cast Oh my Oz this is the best birthday yet!

**Well, so what do you think? If it all goes as planned this will be much longer than Heidi the Heavenly. I have been having lots of random ideas... And BroadwayBabeWA has been helping me. And Demulrina got me started on this Thank you both! :D Well anyways PLEASE review! You can praise, flame, suggest, anything! bitte und danke! Auf Wiedersehen!**


	2. Lin!

**Hey there! Well here is chapter 2! Just so you know I'm not gonna describe the whole musical. That would take to long. Anyway enjoy!**

_Heidi's POV_

The show wasn't until 1:30, but Mom and Glinda had to go early. So when we got to the Human World Lin and I decided to walk through the city. It's been a long time.

It got closer to noon. "Hey want to go get lunch before going back to the theater?" Lin asked.

"Yeah, I'm like starving!" I replied laughing. "Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"You choose, its your birthday after all."

I decided on Chinese food, and Lin agreed.

We went to the small Chinese restaurant where we always went before when we lived in this world.

We ordered then talked about random stuff while waiting. Although there was this creepy guy with tan skin, jet black hair, and he was about six ft two. He was staring at us. I felt really uneasy.

The waitress came with our food. The strange man left. Thank goodness for that.

About twenty five minutes later we left and headed to the theater.

Lin went straight in to find out seats, I went to get some frappechinos from the expresso stand in the lobby. I paid for the drinks and walked towards the door into the auditorium. I saw that strange man again. I better go find Lin and tell her. I had a bad feeling about him...

I walked in and found her. "Hey Lin," I said handing her her drink and sat down.

"Yeah I know." I looked at my phone. I had a ton of new texts, but they were all opened... That's weird, I havn't checked it since I left here to Oz. I checked the time, 1:20. Ten minutes left. I suddenly got a new text. I didn't know the number, I opened it.

The text read: "Heidi, you better be aware of your surroundings... Consider yourself warned."

A ransom text? Ok creepy, this person knows my name... Could it be that strange man? But how would he get my number?

I decided to just ignore it. The show started. Oh how I loved the original cast. By the time 'Dear Old Shiz' started I realized the strange man was sitting three rows ahead of us. This is not a coincidence! There's something suspicious about him...

"Lin?" I whispered.

"Yeah, what?"

"Um, you see that man with tan skin and jet black hair? Doesn't he seem suspicious to you?"

"Um, why?"

"Didn't you see him at the restaurant? He was staring at us, I know it. And when I got the frappechinos he was staring at me, and now he's sitting three rows ahead of us? And I got a mysterious ransom text. This is no coincidence, I have a bad feeling about this. We still need to be alert in the human world too."

"I know that. What did the text say?"

"It basically said I better watch out."

"Oh, but if it was him, how would he get you number?"

"I don't know, but the weird thing is when I turned on my phone all my new texts were already opened like someone got on my phone while I was gone or something, and I don't think it was Cynthia."

"Ok, just try not to think about it right now."

I tried, but it wasn't working. Right when Dancing Through Life started the man got up and left. That was still very suspicious, better keep my guard up I thought.

At the scene with Defying Gravity he came back. Wow that was a long time. I felt more uneasy again.

The musical helped calm me down a bit. I love the harmonies on As Long as Your Mine.

I cried when For Good started, it was the saddest part of the musical, but it was so happy at the same time.

Then it was soon the Finale. Everyone was on stage bowing. I smiled. I nearly almost forgot about the strange man until after when people started leaving.

I got out my new ipod and gave one of the ear buds to Lin. We walked through the crowd. We walked fast, I hoped that we lost the strange man. I hoped, but was unsuccessful...

"Hello there, I'm Darius, come back here, or there will be consequences...

I froze. I was terrified. Darius hit me and I was bleeding, I didn't lose consciousness.

"L-Lin!" I yelled helplessly.

She didn't hear me, he hit one of her pressure points, she was out cold. Oh no, what do I do?

**Oh my Oz! No Lin! Cliffie! Please review! And I'd like to thank Demulrina for being the first reviewer! :) Anyway remember to review! :)**


	3. Hope

**Hi everyone! I would like to thank my reviewers thus far: wickedbroadwaygal1783, Demulrina, and Merina 2! Warning: This chapter is a bit sad. Anyway hope you like it! Enjoy! :)**

_Glinda's POV_

It was a great show. Elphie, Nor and I signed autographs.

I wondered where Lin and Heidi were... Then I heard people talking.

"Hey did you see that girl in the lobby who was hit by some man and her friend was taken?" A random girl in the crowd asked her friend.

"Yeah I was there... It was terrifying!"

When I heard this, I told Elphie I'd be right back. I dashed to the lobby.

I saw Heidi, she was on the ground. Her clothes were soaked in blood. I ran to her and knelt beside her beside her.

I shook her gently, "Heidi! What happened? Where's Lin?"

She regained consciousness. "G-Glinda, I couldn't help her. There was a strange man, he said his name was Darius. He hit me with a rod, hen took Lin and she was out cold. He musty be the one who send me that ransom text. I was useless, I'm so sorry Glinda."

Heidi... Here voice was weary. She tried. No one was around so a purple light surrounded Heidi and she was partially healed. I hugged her.

"It wasn't your fault Heidi."

"Yes it was... I was careless."

"No you were not, you tried, I know you did."

"Thanks for comforting me Glinda. I know it wasn't my fault, but I can help blaming myself for it. We must save her!

She lightly cried. I just continued to hug her. Oh Lin, wherever you are, please be ok!

_Darius' POV_

The plan worked... The boss will be pleased, maybe I'll even get a raise, I thought. This salary is the worst in history!

I looked at the girl. What does he want with her anyway? Its just a fifteen year old girl. The boss never tells me anything, I just follow this orders without question and life goes on.

"So you have succeeded I see?" Master Boq asked walking into the room with an evil smirk written on his face.

"Yes sir, I got the girl just like you asked."

"Yes Glinda will finally be mine!"

"So that's this girl's name? You're in love with a fifteen year old girl?"

"No you idiot not this girl!"

"Then who is she? Why didn't I just get this Glinda person you're talking about?"

"This is the daughter of Glinda the Good, her name is Linda the Lovely. Glinda may no longer be a virgin, but I don't care, she will be mine one day!"

This guy is kinda pathetic, ok really pathetic. Well of course I kept that to myself. Boq was looking into some kind of crystal ball. Probably spying on people. Two words described him, creepy and desperate.

_Glinda's POV_

Heidi and I dashed into the dressing room.

"Elphie! We have a problem!" I exclaimed. "Lin was kidnapped!"

"What?"

We have to find her! I hope she's not hurt!" Heidi exclaimed.

"Yes Heidi, but we have no idea where to look," Elphie said.

Suddenly Heidi collapsed on the floor.

"Heidi!" Elphie and I exclaimed in unison.

Heidi lay there motionless. What in Oz is going on?

After about two minutes she regained consciousness.

"Heidi are you alright?" Elphie asked.

"Yes... What happened? I think I had a vision."

"What was it?" I asked.

"I think I saw Lin, I think it was in the human world. It looked like a different country. I don't know, I could just tell. She was laying there unconscious by a river. Then that strange man appeared and I think Boq was there too. The river water had a sweet smell. I know it was a vision and not a dream, it felt too real!"

"You say the river smelled nice?" I asked.

"Yeah. Wait I know where it is!"

"Where?" Elphie asked.

"Koln, Germany. It has to be! I'm guessing Boq chose to hide in a different country so that we wouldn't find him so easily. What he doesn't know is he picked the wrong country because I know a bit of German and I know a bit about the country, so we have the advantage!"

"Oh my Germany is a long way from here," I said.

Then suddenly Darius dashed in. He had a gun...

_Heidi's POV_

Darius? What is he doing here?

"Heidi, I told you to be aware of your surroundings," he said evilly.

"Where's Lin?" I asked angrily.

He didn't answer. Instead he took out his gun and shot in my direction.

I screamed. I couldn't move. I felt paralyzed. Glinda and Mom both jumped in front of me. Mom was the one who got hit...

Darius bolted quickly.

"MOMMM!" I yelled. I dashed to her.

"Mom..." I was crying hard.

"Heidi, thank goodness your safe, and you too Glinda," Mom replied in a soft weak voice.

"Elphie..."

"Mom, why?"

"I had to protect you even if it meant me getting hurt."

I hugged Mom. I was still crying. I also hugged Glinda.

"I saw you tried to save me too, Glinda."

"Well of course, I couldn't just stand around and watch my best friend's daughter get shot. I love you just as much as I love Lin, Heidi."

"Thanks Glinda. Mom we have to go home, you're terribly hurt."

"No, I'll go home. Glinda? You and Heidi find Lin."

"Mom I don't know as much magic as you do!"

"You have become more mature, your magic has too. You are great at magic, you will be alright, I have faith in you!"

Mom hugged me again. She then opened the portal.

"I wish you luck,"Mom said. She hugged me then hugged Glinda one last time.

I knew she'd be alright, Dad would take care of her. So now it's up to me to help Glinda find Lin. We will save her! And a new journey begins!

**Oh wow this might have been my longest chapter yet! Well did you like it? I hope you did, please review! It really makes my day and reviews keep me inspired to continue writing! So please review! Bitte und danke! Auf Wiedersehen!**


	4. Apparition

**Hi everyone! Lol I totally bombed this chapter I don't think it's that good, but lets see what you think :) Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

_Lin's POV_

I woke up and sighed. I was lying in the middle of an empty room. Where am I? What happened? I stood up.

Boq and that strange man Darius walked in.

"Boq, where am I? You better tell me!"

He ignored me... Of course.

He walked towards me with his hands behind his bavk. I knew he was up to something, I backed away slowly. Then suddenly Boq threw a knife across the room, it flew towards me, I tried to summon my powers to repel it, but they seemed mysteriously disabled.

The knife went into my neck. I started to panic.

_Elphie's POV_

I was back home. Fiyero came to me.

"Elphie, you're back, wait where did that scar come from?" Fiyero asked worriedly.

I explained everything to him, then suddenly I fell into his arms, I was starting to feel dizzy and thed scar started to hurt again.

"Elphaba are you alright?" He sat on the couch and held me.

"Yero, " I cuddled into him and cried, something I don't usually do.

"I'm worried about Heidi and Glinda. And Lin too. Will they find her? Will they be alright? It haunts me."

"It'll be alright Falaba, just like you said Heidi's powers have matured over the last year, and she had Glinda. And Lin is a strong smart girl, she'll make it through. Just have faith."

He kissed me, I kissed back as he continued to embrace me. He's right, they should be ok. Oh how I hope so.

_Heidi's POV_

It was getting late, luckily I decided to keep the tent in my backpack. It's always good to be prepared and expect the unexpected. We set camp in the nearby wood. We couldn't just hope on a plane to Germany, first of all we don't have much money and second we don't have any kind of plan. I built a fire and cooked dinner. This reminded me of last year when I first came to Oz and Mom and Glinda were kidnapped by Boq, then I remembered about Lin. I hope she's ok, I've known her since fourth grade. I suddenly felt an ache of pain in my neck, I then fainted.

I had a dream, I was standing in the middle of a large dark room. I turned around and saw Lin.

"_Lin?"_

"_Heidi! I have no idea where I am. Boq and Dariud locked me up in here. That man Darius works for him!"_

_I saw a cut in Lin's neck. That must have been what I was feeling earlier._

"_Did Boq do that to you?"_

"_Yeah, he threw a knife at me..."_

_I hugged her. Green light surrounded me and carried over to Lin. I thought of the prophecy._

_'Green represents courage.'_

"_Thank you Heidi."_

_She disappeared._

_Glinda's POV_

Heidi was very responsible. She put up the tent and cooked dinner really fast and didn't ask me to do anything. I offered to help, but she said it was fine. I came back from the nearby river, Heidi was laying on the ground unconscious.

"Heidi!" I ran to her. What had happened? 

Heidi opened her eyes. "Glinda? I got a message from Lin in a dream. She's ok, but apparently Darius works for Boq. They have her locked up in some room. She had a cut in her neck.. She doesn't know where she is, but I'm still convinced she's in Germany, I saw German writing on the walls. The only way we can get there is by apparition and I don't quite know how yet..."

"Apparition? I didn't think of that, ok I know how," she replied.

"Ok we should leave tommorow then, before something worse happens..."

I nodded. We ate dinner, then went to bed. Tommorow is going to be a long day.

**Ok so what did you think? I know it wasn't that good but the next chapter should be better! :) Well don't forget to press the review button and tell me what you think! :) Danke!**


	5. One Short Day

**Hey! Well here is chapter 4! I'd like to thank, BroadwayBabeWA, Demulrina, and xFroggyFernyCabbagex for reviewing the last chapter! And Demulrina wrote this first scene by the way. Thank you Demulrina! :)**

_Lin's POV_

Boq walked into the room with a glass of water.

"Here," he handed it to me. I wasn't so sure about it. It was suspicious.

"I don't trust you," I said quickly.

He grinned. "You're good not to trust me. I can see your not going to do this the easy way." My eyes widened when he threw the water to the across the room and pushed me against the wall.

"Its time I scared you. You're mine." My heart stopped and i fought against him. "No let go of me!" I tried to summon my magic but it wouldn't work. He grinned. "Your magic is useless." He began to kiss me and i scream in fear as he ripped off my clothes. His hand went everywhere.

I screamed mentally. "MOMMM! HEIDI! SOMEONE! NOOO!"

_Heidi's POV_

The next morning around 9 we woke up, ate breakfast and packed up.

"Are we ready?" Glinda asked.

"Yes, so how do you apparate?"

"We can apparate together. Take my hand and I'll do the spell."

I took her hand. She started to chant, then suddenly all I saw was weird colorful flashes. All the lights disappeared and we were in a large meadow with a few trees scattered around. There was a beautiful sunset. It was about six P.M. We were now in Koln, Germany.

_Glinda's POV_

Wow the meadow was really pretty, I'm guessing this is the outskirts of Koln. Heidi and I followed the Rhine River and came to the city. It was a highly populated city.

I felt closer to Lin. But this weird feeling. Is she hurt? Is she alright? I know something is wrong, I just don't know what! It's driving me insane! Then I had a little daydream. No it wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare. I saw Boq, Lin, and no... No! No! It had to be true, it was a vision!

Heidi looked over at me. "Hey Glinda what's the matter? You look like you saw a ghost or something."

I didn't hear her right away I was terrified. "Heidi, it was terrible!"

"What happened Glinda?"

"When we find them, Boq is gonna die!"

Heidi stood there confused. "What happened?"

I explained everything. Heidi was wide eyed.

"Oh no, Lin! We must save her!"

Lin... Don't worry, we will save you, don't give up hope! Boq will die for what he has done!

_Lucy's POV_

We arrived in Koln. We were on tour once again. We just came from Dusseldorf.

The first show would be tomorrow afternoon. Willemijn and I went to a nearby cafe for dinner.

There was a lady and a young girl that walked towards the cafe. They didn't look German... Wait is that Kristin Chenoweth from the original Wicked cast in America?

The girl looked towards us.

"Glinda, aren't they Lucy Scherer and Willemijn Verkaik?"

Glinda looked over. "Yes, Heidi, they are."

"Glinda, I know we are in a rush, but can we meet them?" Heidi asked.

"Yes, but lets get something to eat first."

They got in line. Wait did that girl call her Glinda? "Hey Willemijn?"

"What is it Lucy?"

"I heard that girl over there call that lady Glinda. I know she is Kristin Chenoweth from the original Wicked cast."

"Are you sure you're not imagining things?"

"Yes I'm sure."

Kristin and the girl Heidi walked over.

"Hi, I'm Kristin Chenoweth and this is Idina Menzel's daughter Heidi. May we join you?" Kristin asked.

"Sure."

"Oh wow the German Glinda and Elphaba! It's an honor to meet you!" Heidi exclaimed.

Willemijn and I just smiled. I still wondered why Heidi called her Glinda earlier...

**Lol like it? Yeah I know its not the best chap ending, but oh well. :) Please review! Remember, reviews help me continue writing and its nice to have feedback. By the way tell me something, do you think Darius should stay evil or should eventually become good? Be sure to vote in your review! Danke!**


	6. Everyone Knows

**Hey everyone! Here is chapter 6! Yay! Lol I really have nothing much to say so um, enjoy!**

_Heidi's POV_

We sat there and talked for quite a while. I looked at Glinda. Would we tell Lucy and Willemijn about Oz and everything else? I thought to myself.

Glinda nodded at me. She knew what I was thinking.

"Is something the matter?" Lucy asked.

"No, but we do have something to say," I said.

"The truth is, the land of Oz is real. My real name is Glinda. Idina is Elphaba, and the musical Wicked is our life story. Heidi is the daughter of Elphaba and Fiyero. I too have a daughter, Linda. She was kidnapped by a strange man named Darius and he and Boq are holding her captive here, somewhere in Koln. That's why we're here," Glinda explained.

I wasn't sure if they believed us or not. I hoped they did.

"Darius did you say? I've heard that name. Some American tourist ran through the streets carrying some short blonde girl. She didn't look German. He disappeared into the meadows near the Rhine River on the outskirts of the city," Willemijn reported.

Glinda and I had surprised looks.

Lin... We must get to her before anything worse happens!

_Megan's POV_

I decided to go out for a bike ride in the rain. It was so different not having Lin, Heidi and Glinda around. I hope Lin is alright...

Elphie seemed to be recovering fine. The wound from the bullet was still very bad.

I kept biking. Then suddenly, I started to feeling dizzy and I fell off my bike. My vision went blank for a few seconds then I saw Lin standing in the middle of large empty room...

_*Flashback*_

_Lin's POV_

_Boq walked into the room with a glass of water._

_"Here," he handed it to me. I wasn't so sure about it. It was suspicious._

_"I don't trust you," I said quickly._

_He grinned. "You're good not to trust me. I can see your not going to do this the easy way." My eyes widened when he threw the water to the across the room and pushed me against the wall._

_"Its time I scared you. You're mine." My heart stopped and i fought against him. "No let go of me!" I tried to summon my magic but it wouldn't work. He grinned. "Your magic is useless." He began to kiss me and i scream in fear as he ripped off my clothes. His hand went everywhere._

_I screamed mentally. "MOMMM! HEIDI! SOMEONE! NOOO!"_

*****_End of Flashback_*

My vision went blank again, then returned to normal.

Lin! Oh no! Boq that dirty minded creep! Do Heidi and Glinda aready know about this? They must hurry! 

I got back on my bike and peddled home as fast as I possibly could.

I got home. I think I went a little too fast... I was panting and breathing hard and I was soaking wet.

Dimitri appeared. "Meg, are you alright? What's the matter darling?"

Elphaba, Nessa, Fiyero, Rye, Nor, Jen, and Zak all rushed into the room.

I explained to them everything that happened in the vision. They all gasped.

"If he EVER lays a hand on my daughter or wife again..." Nor started to say angrily.

"Calm down Nor! Have faith, Heidi and Glinda will find her," Elphaba said.

Yes they will... Oh how hard I hoped and prayed it so...

_Lin's POV_

I started to wake up. I almost forgotten about what happened last night until I opened my eyes. Just seeing this room kept it fresh in my mind. Such terrifying thoughts... He must have administered some kind of sleeping potions or something.

I still felt tired. I thought of Mom, Heidi and everyone else back home. Would I ever see them again? Would I be stuck here for the rest of my life?

I decided to go back to sleep. There wasn't anything else to do anyway.

_Willemijin's POV_

Wow, this is very hard to believe, but I think I believe it.

I think Lucy believed it too.

"I'm sorry about your daughter Glinda. I'm very sure it was her. She looked so much like you," Lucy said.

Glinda nodded. She looked depressed Heidi was trying to comfort her. She also looked sad.

"We should go, its getting late," Glinda said.

"Yeah we need to find somewhere to camp out tonight," Heidi said.

"Good luck, I hope you find Linda," Lucy said. "And be sure to come back, I'd like to meet her."

Glinda and Heidi said good bye then walked in the direction of the outskirts of Koln.

**So like it thus far? Don't forget to review! They really do inspire me to continue writing! I'll update soon, don't forget to review! Danke!**


	7. One Long Night

**Hey everyone! I'm SOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated! I lost the beginning of chapter 7. But now I've found it! Yay! By the way if updates are slower in the future its probably because I'm trying to get my algebra grade up. I'm on the edge of repeating and I refuse to let that happen. Nothing will bring me down! Lol enjoy**

_Lin's POV_

I woke up once again. Same place, same room. What a boring life.

I sat up, I saw a large glass of what seems to be water on the floor next to me.

Was it really water? Was it intoxicateed with some kind of poisonous chemical? Well I would never know would I? There was a folded piece of paper on the floor next to it. It read:

_DRINK IT!_

_-Boq_

Wow Boq is a real idiot. On top of that girly handwriting. I know this isn't pure water, but what the heck? I'm so thirsty I haven't eaten or drank anything in days. I don't care anymore!

I drank the mysterious liquid. I started to feel dizzy, my vision started to go blurry. It soon became blank and I passed out on the floor. I was ready for that.

_Heidi's POV_

We walked through the streets of Koln. It was about 7:30 p.m.

"Heidi? Is that you?" a female voice asked from behind us.

I turned around. "Hanna! Oh yeah I forgot you lived in Koln. Glinda this is my friend Hanna. She was a German exchange student at my school and I met her in marching band."

I explained to Hanna everything. Glinda let me.

"Are you serious? Glad to meet you Glinda," Hanna said. "Although why are you in Germany?"

"My friend Lin, Glinda's daughter has been kidnapped!"

"Oh no that's terrible! There is an old abandoned house across the river, you should check there."

"Ok thanks. See you later maybe."

"Good luck!"

We said good bye to Hanna and continued on. When we were out of the city, we found a good place about a mile from the river.

I set up a tent. We went to sleep, but at about midnight I woke up suddenly, I heard footsteps... Glinda was still asleep, I decided to go investigate.

There was a shodowy figure about three feet from me. I was about two inches taller than it. It approached me. It was Boq. I shuddered in fear.

"Well, well. This was easier than I throught it would be." Boq's haunted voice said in the darkness.

"What are you doing here? Where is Lin?"

"Ha, as if I'd tell you!"

"What is your purpose?"

"Take a wild guess?"

"No! You are NOT going to hurt Glinda! Not while I'm here! 

He laughed. "We'll see about that!"

I summoned my power. A red veil of light surrounded me.

"What? I though I disabled your powers!"

"What, scared of being defeated by a sixteen year old girl?"

"Ha, you're really shallow!"

"Shallow? Whatever." I tried to use my powers. I wasn't fully familiar with it, so I didn't know what would happen. A sword with a blade surrounded by fire appeared in my hand.

"This is pointless! Farewell for now," Boq retreated.

Aww that was no fun. Well at least we're safe. His name suits him. Boq. It sounds like "back". All he is, is a chicken. A big headed two faced chicken.

I went back into the tent. Right as I walked in Glinda woke up.

"Heidi! What happened?"

Wow she really is a heavy sleeper.

"Boq came and tried to kidnap you all over again. I'm sure that was his intention. But he retreated..."

"Oh my, I slept through that? Sorry, I should have been alert. Thanks Heidi."

She hugged me, then I went back into my sleeping bag. Glinda already feel asleep. I layed there, but it took forever to fall asleep. This sure was one long night.

**There you go! The next update should be up soon because I started writing it while I was looking for chapter 7. Lol, by the way I know Hanna was just in there for little bit, but she'll be back in. I just thought since she really was from Koln I should add her in. Lol. Please review! Danke!**


	8. Something Bad

**Hi all! Here is Chapter 8! I hope ya'll like it!**

_Glinda's POV_

The sun was shining bright this morning. Heidi was still asleep. I went outside and just sat in the grass.

I was thinking. How is Elphie? I she recovering ok? Is everyone else back home in Oz alright? Is Lin alright? So many questions and thoughts raced through my mind.

Heidi walked out of the tent.

"Good morning Heidi."

She yawned, "Morning."

Heidi walked over to the fire pit, made a fire and cooked breakfast.

After we started eating, she asked, "Glinda, do you think Mom is recovering? I'm worried about her."

"Yes I believe so, you know how strong she is," I replied.

"Yeah, I'm really worried about Lin too, what if something else happens?"

"I'm worried too hun. We're not too far from finding her, so let's give it our all today!"

Heidi half smiled. "Ok."

We finished breakfast and walked down to the river. We followed it upstream.

Across the river in the far distance was an abandoned shack. It had to be Boq and Darius' secret base!

"That has to be it! But how can we cross over?"

"Let's use the inflatable kayak I brought with me."

"Wow Heidi you think of everything!"

Heidi laughed, "It's become a habit I guess..."

She got out the kayak and pumped air inot it. She put it in the water got in and held on to the back so that I could get in. I never been on a boat before...

"Heidi, is it safe?" I asked innocently.

Heidi laughed again, "Yes Glinda it's safe."

"So I won't drown?"

"No, don't worry about it. We're only going a short distance anyway.

I finally got in ever so slowly.

Heidi paddled the boat upstram. It wasn't so bad, it still felt uncomfortable when the boat tipped back and forth...

_Darius' POV_

Things get weirder every day. Boq grows more insane each day. I really don't understand him. Why am I even working for him anyway? I don't know, maybe I'm just stupid.

He never told me he was going to rape the girl, I thought he just kidnapped her to get her mother, but either way both of those are bad...

Maybe I should just start over, change my name, make a new life. Well maybe not the name part, but I really should consider starting over. Maybe I'm not evil, I'm just a confused, manipulated man. I had to find answers. I had no idea where Boq is, he disappeared.

_Heidi's POV_

We started down the river, so far so good. We travelled about half a mile and Glinda started shaking, getting nervous I guess. I looked back at her and asked, "Are you alright Glinda?"

"Er, I'm fine, just hurry!" Glinda replied.

I paddled a little bit faster she contined to sheake with fear. The boat tipped over to the right slightly, then I heard a big splash, the boat rocked back and forth rapidly, I was soaked.

"Glinda! Can you swim at all?"

I didn't wait for an answer, I held my breath and dived in, it was a deep river. Glinda lay unconscious on the sandy surface at the bottom of the river, I continued to swim down.

I finally reached the bottom. What happened? That didn't just happen naturally, I'm convinced someone pushed her in somehow...

I picked her up gently and began to swim. Thank goodness Glinda was light. I was beginning to run out of air. I had to get Glinda out and quick.

I heard a rush of water. Oh no!

"So did you really think I had given up?" Boq asked.

I continued to swim up trying to get Glinda out, she didn't have much time left...

"Don't ignore me! You better watch yourself Heidi!"

I still ignored him., I was running out of air, I finally came to the surface. I summoned my powers and red light surrounded me and I lifted Glinda out of the water and lay her on the bank hoping she was ok.

_Boq's POV_

Hmm, this is working out perfectly. Yes it may be that they are close to the hideout, but even if they do make it, it won't be that simple... They don't know what they don't know.

"I shall be leaving, farewell!"

"Coward! This is the second time! What the heck is your purpose?" Heidi yelled.

I laughed evilly, "That is for me ot know and maybe for you to find out, farewell!" I apparated away.

_Heidi's POV_

I knelt by Glinda's side. She was breathing, but inconsistantly... I had no idea what to do.

Would my healing powers work? I can summon my powers but they don't always work correctly, i'm not in full controll of them yet. I'll try!

I summoned my powers, a purple light surrounded me. I held Glinda's shoulder. Her eyes opened, she was breathing heavily.

"Glinda, are you alright?"

"Y-Yes I'm fine."

"Ok that's good. We're on the other side of the river now. We'll just have to walk longer. Do you want to rest for a bit? You look tired."

"No let's keep going."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

So we followed the river upstream some more. We're almost there, I wonder what awaited us at the hideout. Would Lin be ok?

**Ok so there's chapter 8! Sorry about the slow updates, I haven't had much time to type them out because I'm studying like crazy so I don't have to repeat algebra. It's the only class I'm struggling in. Anyway hope you liked it don't forget to review! :) Danke schon!**


	9. Ahh! Who Are You People!

**MWAHAHAHA! It's Linda! Broadway Babe WA! Heidi has officially decided to let me take over her account, which involves typing AND posting her updates. Jk, but she seriously did dump the typing and posting jobs on me, lol :P**

**DISCLAIMER: Heidi doesn't own it, I don't own it. We just write it.

* * *

**

_Heidi's POV_

We walked about three miles upstream and eventually came to an abandoned building. It wasn't like anything you'd see in a horror movie or anything like that, it was just some old run down building.

"I don't know what may happen, you ready, Heidi?" Glinda asked

"Yes, we must save Lin!"

We walked towards the building and walked right in. Boq isn't very bright, he had no one standing watch. He just gets dumber by the day.

When we came in, there were five doors in a small room. Okay, maybe I take that back. Which door should we go through?

I closely examined the doors. They all looked the same from a distance, but as I got closer I saw patterns. One door had a different pattern than the other doors. I had a feeling that was the right door. A blue light surrounded me. Blue represents wisdom. This is the right door!

"Glinda, this is the right door. I know it is!" I whispered.

Glinda nodded and we walked in the door.

It was a large room. It looked so familiar. I remember! When she spoke to me in that vision, this was the room!

We walked farther into the other room. Lin was unconscious in the middle of the room. Glinda and I dashed over to her.

"Lin!" we both exclaimed at the same time.

Lin slowly opened her eyes. Glinda and I hugged her. She was still kind of out of it, she had no reaction.

She looked up at us. "Um, do I know either of you?"

I thought she was joking, "Ha ha, nice on, Lin."

"Who's Lin? Who are you people?"

_Was her memory erased?_ Glinda looked heartbroken. Boq must have given her some kind of potion…

Things just keep going downhill. Glinda was lightly weeping. I was too.

Glinda held a little piece of paper in her hand. It read, _DRINK THIS! –Boq_

"Wow, Bick has really girly handwriting," Glinda said suddenly.

"NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW!"

"Sorry, but look, it's true!" She handed it to me.

"Oh my Oz, it is!"

"I am offended by that statement!"

_Oh great, it's Boq._ Well of course I totally expected that.

"Bick, you have girly handwriting!" Glinda said again.

"What? I'm still very confused…" Lin said.

"MY NAME IS NOT BICK! For the hundredth thousandth time… and wait a second! I did NOT write this!"

Darius walked in whistling.

"Darius, did you write this note?"

"No! Why would I do that?"

"Well, who else could have written it?"

"Uhh… Lin?"

_Epic fail,_ I thought.

"Why would Lin write that?"

"Fine, whatever, I wrote it!"

"WHY?"

"I don't know!"

_Hm, this is a god chance to get Lin out of here,_ I thought. As Boq and Darius were arguing and as Glinda started yelling at them… I went over to Lin.

"Psst, Lin, come with me," I whispered.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she hissed.

"Shut up, we need to hurry. My name is Heidi, me and Glinda have come to save you."

"Save me from what? Who am I? Where am I? What's going on?"

I'll explain that later, trust me. Boq is not a good person, we have to get away."

"I thought his name was Bick."

"That doesn't matter right now. Come on!"

We walked towards the back door. As soon as we got out, I ran and she followed.

_Glinda's POV_

Heidi, just as smart as Elphie, I see what her plan was.

I ran towards the door. I outran Bick and Darius. Then I thought to myself, _Why didn't I apperate? _Oh well, at least I made it. I ran off to find Heidi and Lin.

_Darius' POV_

Okay, I am officially sick of working for this guy! One, he makes no sense, he's an idiot, and this salary is still terrible. He's so manipulative!

"Boq, I quit!" I yelled.

"What? You quit?"

"Yes, I'm sick of you! You're just an idiot, selfish, and manipulative!"

"Okay, fine! Quit! I don't care!"

"Ha, you're bluffing!"

"I am not bluffing!"

"Whatever!" I walked out. I never wanted to associate with that jerk again.

_Glinda's POV_

I found Heidi and Lin again.

"So, who did you say you were again?" Lin asked Heidi.

"I'm Heidi, your best friend, and this is Glinda, your mom…"

Lin looked at Heidi, confused.

"I don't know either of you," Lin said.

"You have to believe us, Boq erased your memory. We have no idea how to recover it, though."

"I don't know, but something inside me tells me that I should believe you… I'm still very confused, but oh well."

I sighed.


	10. Glinda Causes a Natural Disaster

**Hey everybody, it's Lin! Well, sorry for the late update, but it took me forever to get a minute to go and type this, but, TADA! Your update. BTW the title of the chapter and a few small details were my idea ;) It was originally supposed to be called "_Glinda Accidentally Causes a Natural Disaster_", but then it didn't fit on the bar. Booo!**

* * *

_Heidi's POV_

We apparated about 20 miles downsteram and set up camp.

I began to make afire, but Glinda came to me.

"Hey Heidi, you always cook and clean and set up everything. I'll cook tonight for you," Glinda offered.

"Uh, I really don't mind… are you sure?"

"Yes, really. I insist."

"Ok… anyway, I have to collect some extra wood and herbs, will you be ok on your own?"

"Yes, don't worry."

"Hey Lin, want to come with me? We need to get more wood and some healing herbs."

"Um sure. What's your name again?" Lin asked.

I sighed but also lightly laughed, "Heidi."

"Ok Heidi, let's go then."

Lin and I walked off. Oh no, did I just make a big mistake?

_Glinda's POV_

I made a fire, so far so good… I decided to try something simple. I got out a pan and some German sausage.

I split each in half and put them on the pan. I held it over the top of the fire. After about 15 seconds, the sausage were on fire!

Oh no! What did I do wrong? I ran in circles, hoping the fire would go out.

The fire kept getting bigger and the whole pan was in flames. I freaked out and threw it into the fire… the fire got bigger and bigger.

The tent was now on fire and it continued to spread…

Suddenly I heard footsteps. It wasn't Lin and Heidi though.

It was a tall young man with short blonde hair, blue eyes, and tannish skin in a military uniform.

The young man said, "Oh civis… what are you doing out here? Uhh, why are you running around a fire? Oh sorry, the name is Privet first class Alexander Cayran of the 75th U.S. Army Rangers."

"H-hi, Mr. Alexander Cayran first class privet, sir, Uh, as you can see, there is a huge fire here, sir, auh… can you help me out here?"

Lin and Heidi came back.

"Ahh! What happened Glinda? I leave for fifteen minutes and everything is on fire!" Heidi exclaimed.

"It was a natural disaster!" I said quickly.

"Sure, it was a natural disaster."

_Alexander's POV_

Ok, this woman can't cook and caused a fire. Why are these people out here anyway?

"Sure I'll help. I knew my entrenching tool would come in handy. Ok, fill this bucket with water from the river and throw it on the flames."

The young girl who looked about two years younger than me took the bucket and did as I said and the fire was out. I looked at the girl. How could I overlook it! She had mysterious green skin. Interesting…

"May I as, what are you all doing out here?" I asked.

"IT's a loooooonnnngg story," Heidi said.

"I looked at my watch. "I have time."

"It'll sound crazy," Glinda added.

"Just tell me."

"Well do you know about the musical Wicked?"

"Oh I love the musical Wicked!" Lin exclaimed.

"I've heard of it, don't really know about it."

"Ok well the story of it is all true and the land of Oz is real–" Heidi started to say.

MY radio went off interrupting her.

"Privet first class Cayran? There has been a report of a young sixteen year old girl, a resident of Koln, has been kidnapped and her captor is about 20 miles away from your current location. A witness threw a microchip at him and it is embedded in his hair, so we are able to track him. Go investigate!" the lady on the other end said.

"Umm, that was me…" Glinda said.

"Where did you get a microchip?"

"Uh, magic?"

"Omigod you guys! She's a genius," Lin said.

Heidi looks at Lin with a weird look.

"What?"

"Well no wonder Glinda's your mom…"

"Oh yeah, she is…"

"Omigod, you're not serious."

"Yeah, I'm serious. I have amnesia."

"Anyways, Glinda, did the girl happen to be Hanna?"

"Uhh yeah…"

* * *

**YAY! THE UPDATE! You won't believe how hard I laughed when Heidi had me read the Glinda part in my Cheno voice. It was funny so I ended up laughing too much.**


	11. Secrets and Reunions

**Hi! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in sooo long! Well anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

_Nessa's POV_

I wondered hwo Heidi and Glinda were holding up. Is Lin alright? I looked at the calendar, it was May 11th. Today is my daughter's birthday, yes I have a daughter. I haven't seen her since she was born. She's be 17 by now. Elphaba doesn't know, Glinda doesn't know, nobody knows besides Rye and I. It all takes me back to how I met him...

_***Flashback***_

Boq left me, he heard Glinda was getting engaged and he just left...

It started to rain, I walked around sobbing. I was completely soaked. Then I found myself under an umbrella.

I looked back and saw a man, he held the umbrella over me. "Hello Miss. What are you doing out here in the rain?"

I told him everything that happened. He seemed to have a nice aura.

"I am sorry Miss. What is your name? I am Rye."

"I'm Nessarose. You can just call me Nessa."

_***End of Flashback***_

After a while I moved in with him. About 4 months later he proposed, we got married and had Emilee, our daughter.

It wasn't safe in Oz, I took her to the human world. I though she'd live a better life there. Lin and Heidi once knew her, but I don't know if they remember. I left her to Stephanie, her blood guardian. I never told anyone, not even Elphaba.

Elphaba walked into my room. "Hey Nessa what's up?"

"Nothing really. How are you feeling?"

"I feel better now, my scar is gone."

"That's great. Hey Elphaba, I haven't been completely honest with you. I have a daughter, her name is Emilee. Today is her seventeenth birthday. Her blood guardian is Stephanie J. Block..."

She stared at me, "What?"

"I'm sorry I never told you..."

"It's alright, I understand," Elphaba hugged me.

"So you're not angry?"

"No Nessa, I am not."

I smiled, "Okay, so are you going to find Glinda and Heidi?"

"Yes, I will talk to Heidi in her dreams tonight. I miss her so much. I just hope Glinda hasn't done anything stupid like cause a fire or something."

"Nah, I don't think that'd happen."

_Heidi's POV_

"It's totally Boq, that kidnapped Hanna," I said.

"Um, I think his name is Biq," Lin said.

"Lin, you fail."

"Well I should be leaving," Alex said.

"Okay, I hope Hanna will be okay."

After he left we went into the tent.

_Lin's POV_

I looked at Glinda and Heidi. My mom and my best friend were with me right now, yet I don't even know them like I once did...

"Glinda, I mean mom?"

She smiled sweetly, "What is it honey?"

"Will I ever get my memory back?"

She began crying.

"Oh sweetie, I hope so..." she replied. She hugged me.

"I love you mom..."

_Heidi's POV_

We all finally went to sleep. I thought of mom. Was she better yet?

I evetually fell asleep. I started to feel mom's prescense. I heard her voice.

"Heidi."

"Mom?" She was talking to me in my dreams.

"Hi honey, have you found Lin yet?" she asked.

I hugged her. "Yes we have, however... Her memory was erased! She doesn't remember me, nor Glinda. Glinda is so heartbroken... It's all Boq's fault. He also kidnapped Hanna, my friend who is a German."

She hugged me back. "I'm sorry... I have missed you all so much. Boq is no longer the Boq I once knew. Well anyway has Glinda done anything stupid?"

I grinned, "Well we did learn two things. Glinda can't cook and you can't trust her alone with fire..."

Mom laughed, "What happened?"

"She insisted on cooking. Lin and I left to collect more firewood. When we came back everything was on fire and she ran in circles and a military recruit had to help us..."

"Oh my... Fiyero and Nor are going to love that story..."

We both laughed.

"I miss you so much mom..."

She disappeared. I woke up it was 5 in the morning. Glinda and Lin were still asleep. I could hear raindrops on the tent. I got out an umbrella and went for a walk in the rain.

I was really tired so I didn't think much. I just kept walking. I reached the Rhine River. I sat on the wet bank with my feet in the ice cold water. I was already soaked from the rain so I jumped in and took a swim.

I swam downstream and saw a shadow on the grass not to far away. I got out of the water and walked towards it. I knew instantly who it was.

"Mom?" I exclaimed shocked and excited at the same time.

The beautiful emerald lady was now in my vision.

"Heidi!" she exclaimed.

I dashed over to her and tackle hugged her. "Mom I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too sweetie," she said smiling.

"I'll show you where we set up camp."

I led her to where the tent was. Glinda was now awake, she was sitting on a log putting on make-up.

"Glinda!" I exclaimed trying to get her to look this way.

She looked over. "Elphie!" Glinda ran over and hugged her tight.

"Hey Glinda!"

"I've missed you so much Elphie!"

Mom smiled, "So I've heard you caused a fire?"

"Heidi why did you tell her- I mean no I didn't!"

We all laughed then Lin appeared. "Oh my god she's green! This is like Wicked!"

I banged my palm on my forehead.

Glinda and Mom started laughing really hard.

"What's so funny?" Lin asked confused.

We eventually stopped laughing and tried to explain everything.

"Lin, Wicked is real. That is Elphaba, also known as Idina Menzel in the human world. The so-called Wicked Witch of the West that is actually good? She is my mom and is best friends with your mom Glinda, the good also known as Kristin Chenoweth in the human world..."

"Ohhhhh, I though mom just happened to look like her and happen to have the same name..."

"Oh my gosh really?"

"Remember, amnesia?"

I sighed, "Alright, alright fine."

Hmm, I still wonder how we're going to get her memory back...

**Yay! I finally updated! :D Hehe hope you liked it! :D pleeeeeeeeeeease review! Bitte? Lol Danke!**


	12. Bitter Truth

**Heyy, so here is chapter 12! :D**

_Emilee's POV_

I woke up still kind of tired, but I couldn't fall asleep again. I lived with my legal guardian Stephanie J. Block one of my favorite broadway stars, how luck was I? I don't know what happened to my mother, didn't know if she was alive or dead or anything. Steph, never really explained any of that. My alarm clock went of with a song. I decided to sing along...

_**She loves the ones with all that wounded pride  
The ones who carry all that hurt inside  
Who never seem to find a place they belong  
She's got a heart like a sad song**_

And she will give them all the love she can  
Even when love won't give her half a chance  
And she will stay with them till all hope is gone  
She's got a heart like a sad song

There's a wedding picture she still keeps  
Of the girl she was and the man he seemed to be  
He left her the house with the picket fence  
And walked away with her innocence

There's a wedding picture she still keeps  
Of the girl she was and the man he seemed to be  
He left her the house with the picket fence  
And walked away with her innocence

Now from the moment that love comes to call  
She's waiting for that other shoe to fall  
Goodbye's the only thing that she's counting on  
Oh, she's got a heart like a sad song  
She's got a heart like a sad song  


I almost felt like crying. Sometimes all I could think about is my mom. All those thoughts that she might be alive. Did she leave me on purpose? Did she not love me? Or did she have a reason for leaving me? I mean its normal to wonder right?

I took a shower, got dressed and combed my hair, then walked downstairs.

"Good morning Em," Stephanie greeted me. "What's wrong honey? You look sad."

"Oh its nothing I'm okay Steph."

"Alright then. I made you some breakfast, its on the table sweetie."

"Thanks."

I sat down at the table and ate even though I wasn't that hungry. I packed a sandwich and an apple in my backpack then said bye to Steph and went outside and and biked to school.

I was riding down the street and there was a lady who walked on the sidewalk. She had a box, and she dtopped it and papers came flying out of it.. I got off my bike and ran over to her.

"Hey mam, let me help you with that." I got down on the ground and picked up all the papers, put them back in the box and handed it back to her.

"Thank you very much," the lady said.

"No problem."

The lady looked at me for a long minute almost as if she knew me.

"Uh, mam, are you alright?" I asked.

"Oh yes, sorry I thought I knew you from somewhere. Sorry."

"Oh that's okay, I do that sometimes." I laughed. "Anyways, my name is Emilee."

The lady looked trouble."Oh nice to meet you.. My name is Vanessa Zop.

"Nice to meet you. Well I have to go. Bye." I got back on my bike and rode to school.

_Nessa's POV_

Wow, I just saw my daughter. She really has grown up. I guess I should drop by Stephanie's... I think it's time Emilee knew the truth after 17 years...

I walked to her house and knocked the door and she answered.

"Nessa? Is that you?" Steph asked.

"Yes Stephanie. It's me."

"Okay then, come in come in. Would you like a cup of tea or coffee?"

"Tea is good. Milk, no sugar."

"So are you going to tell her now?" she asked.

"Yes, when she gets home from school. She's 17 she needs to know the truth."

"Yes she does, she has been rather sad lately."

"Oh my, maybe I did wait too long."

"Well it's better late than never."

_Glinda's POV_

I was still worried about Lin. She still hasn't really recovered her memory. Elphie and I were sitting under a nearby oak tree talking about what to do next while Lin and Heidi were swimming in the river.

"What should we do Elphie? She still hasn't recovered her memory and Boq kidnapped Hanna, and he is still getting more powerful every day."

"Well we won't give up-" Elphie was interrupted by the radio there was a news report. Thanks goodness they translated it in English...

"Breaking news. The girl who was kidnapped recently Hanna age 16, still hasn't shown up. The young army ranger recruit who was sent to investigate Alex Cayran still hasn't returned and his radio signal has been lost. The army rangers cannot track him." the lady on the radio reported

"Oh my Oz Elphie, this is all so scary."

"Don't worry Glinda. We will get Lin's memory back somehow. Boq won't get away with this..."

I hugged her, "Yes, we can't back down."

_Emilee's POV_

The school day went by pretty fast. When I got home that lady Vanessa Zop was there talking to Steph.

"Hi Em." Steph greeted me.

"Hey Steph." I then looked at the lady, "Oh hey you're the lady I met this morning right?"

"Yes... Hey Emilee, I must tell you something. My name is not Vanessa Zop. I'm Nessarose Thropp and you may not believe it, but you are my daughter..."

What? And wait, did she just say Nessarose Thropp like as in from Wicked the musical? I'm dreaming right? I couldn't believe it... Now it was time for me to get some answers...

**Hey! So what do you think? I hope you liked it, by the way if you didn't know, the character Emilee is based on my fanfiction friend Demulrina. Well anyways remember to review! :D Bitte und danke! :)**


End file.
